


Stay

by gryffinwhor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinwhor/pseuds/gryffinwhor
Summary: Anna gets an invitation from a small town for their holiday festivities. But nothing is the same when Elsa isn’t there with her. -Written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest on tumblr.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “small town”, December 2019.

“Did Elsa leave anything that wasn’t incomplete or a work in progress?” Anna’s frown deepened as she stared at the parchment, a small stack still unread. “It’s like she  _ wanted _ me to drown in work.” An exasperated groan followed, the document falling to the desk. “There shouldn’t even  _ be _ this much work right now, it’s the holiday season!” She slumped in her chair, very unqueenly like, feeling rather defeated.

Elsa had always come around at least a few times a week, but as of late, Anna had been seeing her less and less. They still had their Friday night game night, even if they didn’t always play games, but there had been a week or two Elsa hadn’t been able to make it at all. Even the random or sporadic visits were becoming just that, and fewer and farther between. The last time she’d seen Elsa was when she came for the Jul Bell to kick off Arendelle’s festive season, and that was now over a week ago.

Anna didn’t want to think about what that meant. It had been hard enough with Elsa not living in the castle anymore, and now it was almost too painful to go so long without seeing her. What made it worse, was it had only been a few months. How would she survive if Elsa stopped coming around altogether?

A knock at the door pulled Anna from her troubled thoughts. She jumped to her feet, knocking over a stack of papers, letting out another groan as she favored the knee that had made contact with the heavy wood desk. “Y-yes?”

Kai popped his head in, then the rest of his body followed, a tray held up and out. “A letter, your Majesty. Just arrived.”

Anna’s face lit up, thoughts immediately going back to Elsa. How long had it been since the last one she’d received? Three days?  _ Five _ ?! Far too long. She raced around the desk, meeting Kai before he’d gotten more than a few steps in. He handed it over, Anna almost too nervous to get her paper knife to cut the wax, not recognizing the seal.

As soon as she’d gotten it open, her face began to fall, eyes frantically darting over the words. This wasn’t from Elsa. Though it appeared Elsa had made arrangements with some outlining small town–large village more like–that was just beyond Arendelle’s borders, hoping they could assimilate in. Anna read it two more times. Still not Elsa.

Kai quietly cleared his throat, Anna having forgotten he was still in the room. Looking up and blinking away the building tears, Anna straightened as Kai purposefully ignored her crestfallen face, though he did look sympathetic. “Will there be a response for the messenger?”

“A response?” Anna looked down at the letter again, skimming it once more. “Oh, right, yes. Give me a minute.” Running back to the desk, Anna found blank paper and a quill, and quickly scrawled out a reply, agreeing to meet for their Winter festival this year as previously agreed. Elsa had already promised to attend, but now she wasn’t here, so Anna was left to fulfill the duties. Just like everything else. Folding the paper and applying the wax and her seal, Anna returned to Kai, holding it out to him. “Thank you Kai. Is that all?”

The man paused, as if battling what he wanted to say with not saying anything at all. Finally, a decision seemed to be made and he sighed. “I miss her, too, your Majesty.” He offered a warm smile and bowed, then added, “And I’m sure she misses you just as much.” Another smile and he left. There was no need to specify just who “she” was.

Sighing, Anna wiped at her eyes and gave herself a little shake then headed back to the desk to tackle more of those tedious papers.

***

The next couple days were horrible. All days without Elsa were horrible truth be told, but Anna was especially dreading this trip without her sister. Elsa had helped in all aspects of the transition so far, but being the sole royal delegation to another territory was something Anna had yet to do.

She needed Elsa.

The half dozen messages or so she’d sent–each one increasingly more frantic than the last–had either come back unopened from messengers unable to find Elsa, or there was simply no reply from the ones Anna had sent off with Gale. She found herself crying more often than not.

It was irrational and unnecessary, but Anna simply couldn’t stop herself. They had had three wonderful years of near inseparability after all those grueling years apart, and now here they were again, Elsa being further away than ever. Not emotionally, but definitely physically, and Anna was finding it far more difficult to cope than she’d thought.

Olaf, for his part, did his best to keep her cheered up. The amount of random facts he knew was beyond impressive even if it was a little taxing at times. Kristoff even went above and beyond to try and distract her, but she found herself getting more annoyed with his efforts and would quickly excuse herself with “queen duties”.

Nothing could replace Elsa. The halls were quieter, meals were lonelier, her bed colder. Anna hated that she’d become so reliant on Elsa’s presence to make her more complete, yet the fact still remained, and all she could do was wait and hope for her return.

***

By the time the day arrived that she was to head out to this village, Anna had resigned herself that she’d be going alone. Olaf had begged to tag along, and she nearly gave in, she so wanted the company, but it was better to do this alone. Well, along with General Mattias and a small handful of other soldiers. Kristoff had half-heartedly offered to be her personal escort, but she suspected he’d already known she’d decline. She felt a twinge of guilt at his disappointment, but he’d be better off staying behind. She could do this. She needed to do this. 

Goodbyes were short and sweet, as Anna would only be gone less than a week. Two days traveling, a day for the festival, then the two day’s return, weather permitting of course. But so far, the sky was clear and the air crisp. Perfect for a journey.

Almost perfect, anyway. She could only delay so long, and with a last wistful glance towards the north, Anna climbed into her horse. The royal sleigh was still being dragged along, but there was no way she was going to just sit back and sulk the whole way. General Matthias still had plenty of stories to share and the ones about her father were always her favorite. 

They made good time during their trek, with Anna near constantly checking over her shoulder for any sign of Elsa. There was still time for her to catch up, she reasoned, and Anna hoped against hope she would. But each glance became more and more disheartening. By the last leg, Anna had only looked maybe twice. 

The welcome into the small village was warm and wholesome. The street had been freshly cleared of snow and it seemed every townsfolk was lined up along the main path, all grins and smiles, despite the cold. The procession was slow, Anna stopping to talk or greet as many as she could, with nearly all of them wanting to give her a gift or token of some kind.

By the time they finally made it to the town square, Anna’s face hurt from smiling, a feat she’d never thought possible. The town leader–mayor if Anna recalled correctly–stood proudly, his smile rivaling her own. And next to him…

Anna nearly tripped. No, she did. General Matthias held her arm, catching her in time. “Your Majesty?” He released her once she corrected, but his eyes remained on her, concern clear.

“E-Elsa…?” It took all of Anna’s willpower not to run straight into her sister’s arms. She looked as magnificent as ever, her smile small, somewhat apologetic, and only for Anna. Tears pricked at the corners of Anna’s eyes, her feet numbly taking the remaining steps towards the pair waiting for her.

The mayor bowed upon her approach, deep and very formal. “Queen Anna, your Majesty. I am Magnus Helvig, mayor of this humble town, and it is a pleasure and honor for you to be here with us.” Elsa’s smile grew, clearly hiding a laugh. Anna gave a small shake of her head and finally pulled her eyes away, returning her own bow.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mayor Helvig. Thank you for the gracious invitation.” Anna’s attention darted back to Elsa, searching for affirmation, which she gave with a subtle, yet encouraging nod. 

“Magnus is just fine.” He rose, smile still soft. “We begin our festivities with a feast, but I’m sure you’d like to freshen up from your journey first. So if you and your soldiers would follow me, I’ll show you the accommodations we’ve prepared for you.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you. Please, lead the way.” Anna gave a small nod, then fell into step next to Elsa and behind Magnus.

Being so close now, Anna could no longer resist and let her hand brush Elsa’s, giving her fingers a small squeeze. Elsa returned it instantly. Anna exhaled with a small smile, relief flooding her. Elsa was here. With her.

***

The room was pleasant, and clearly the best they had to offer. After staying on the road in a tent, and with even less in past adventures, this was perfect. The bed was big and looked soft, not that Anna was taking mental notes or anything.

Her things were brought it, and not soon enough, they were finally alone. Elsa had tried to leave at one point, but Anna’s hand had found hers again, holding tight. Now, Anna’s arms were instantly around her, face buried into the cool neck, bodies as close as possible. Thin arms circled her shoulders, and Anna let out a soft cry.

“Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was? Not even a single—“ Her rant was cut short when lips were pressed to hers. It was easy to melt into the kiss, having been far too long since she felt this, but it wouldn’t deter her. Yet. Trying not to moan and make the kiss longer, Anna pulled away, scowling.

“That’s not going to work this time. I was really scared, Elsa. You know you can’t do that to me…” The anger was very short lived, giving way to hurt as she looked into Elsa’s eyes.

“I know…” Elsa sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry Anna. I didn’t mean to make you worry so. There’s a lot of preparation for their first real winter outside of the mist, and I’ve had to travel further away.” She rubbed her nose against Anna’s, not missing the few tears that had escaped. “I promise not to scare you like that again, okay?” Her hands moved to cup Anna’s face, thumbs wiping away the moisture.

Anna nodded, still trying to choke back her sadness. “I didn’t think you’d be here. That you’d forgotten or that you’d just have me do it alone.” Her arms tightened around Elsa’s waist, fresh tears pooling. “I’ve spent so many Christmases without you. Only having three isn’t enough. I know you’re busy doing your sexy goddess thing,” Elsa let out a soft giggle, shaking her head and placing a light kiss. “But I really hope you’ll stay.”

“I would do anything for you, Anna, you know that.” There were more wet kisses, Anna shaking gently as her tears became more joyful than sorrowful. “And I wouldn’t have missed this for a thing. I’ll always be here for you.”

***

It was a shame the feast was so soon, or Anna would have insisted Elsa show her what that ‘anything’ included. She had asked, suggested it really, but Elsa being Elsa reminded her that being late was not always acceptable nor fashionable. Good visiting etiquette was essential to being queen. Anna hated being queen sometimes. At least Elsa helped her change with a few extra well placed kisses for consultation. 

The banquet hall was grand and finely decorated, and conversations ran smoothly. Anna charmed her way through it all, Elsa offering her thoughts or comments as needed, or when Anna prodded. Magnus was a delightful man that reminded Anna a bit of Oaken, though not quite as large or boisterous. 

Despite Elsa’s former claim of not dancing, Anna found it was much easier to coax her into it then she’d thought. Anna shared the first dance with Magnus, followed by Elsa. After, the whole hall joined in, and it appeared the real party was just beginning.

A dozen dances later, and Anna found she needed some fresh air and quieter space. Or so she said, before she followed after Elsa who had already excused herself. 

It didn’t take long to catch up. She laced her fingers with her sister’s. “Hey there. You all right? Too much fun for one night?” Anna gently squeezed, bumping shoulders.

Elsa laughed softly, taking the lead of their walk. “You could say that. You know big parties were never my thing.” She bumped back, giving a reassuring smile.

They had come a long way from when they first reopened the gates, and Anna was never prouder than when Elsa entertained guests. She knew Elsa was never fully comfortable with it, not like she was, but the growth was there and seeing Elsa smile always made her heart skip. Things were different now, of course, but doing things like this were still special.

“Well, your dancing has improved a lot. You're almost as good as me.”

“Okay, now you’re just teasing me.”

“Only a little.” Anna flashed her a cheeky smile, one Elsa mirrored. God, had she missed her. “Promise me you won’t stay away that long again.”

“Anna, I already said—“

“No,” Anna stopped suddenly, pulling Elsa around a building. Everyone was at the hall still, but they couldn’t be too careful. “You said you wouldn’t worry me. That’s different. Elsa, I can’t be without you for that long. Not-not again…”

“Anna…” Elsa stepped closer, her face nuzzling into Anna’s. “I’m not leaving you.” Taking Anna’s other hand, Elsa lifted them both, thumb brushing over the ring. Her look said enough. Anna tried to jerk her hand away, but Elsa held tight. 

“Is that why you’ve been staying away?” This time when Anna tried, her hand came free, and she cupped Elsa’s face. “I still love you, Elsa. More than anything. I’ve told you before, this doesn’t change that. I’d be with you if I could,  _ really _ be with you, you know that. Please don’t pull away.” 

“I just needed time to accept it. I only want you to be happy, Anna. It’s all I ever want.” It was Elsa’s turn for the tears now, and Anna wasted no time in kissing them away, trying to put as much reassurance into each one as she could.

Gentle, innocent kisses turned more heated, and before long, they were breaking for air, cheeks flushed and smiles big.

“You will always make me happy. Don’t ever forget that.” Anna placed another solid kiss, lingering as long as she dared. “We should probably head back. We are the guests of honor after all.”

“Sounding more like a queen every day.” Elsa grinned, stepping back and taking Anna’s hand, heading back to the feast.

“I learned from the best.” She winked, then grinned excitedly. “I know Magnus has a full day planned tomorrow, but we have to make snow angels. I promised Olaf.”

Elsa smiled fondly, kissing the back of Anna’s hand. “Whatever you want. I’ll always be by your side.”


End file.
